ペーパーばら Paper Roses
by sweetforgottenloveparodies
Summary: Lavi, Leader of the Bookman clan, is searching for his Fiancee from the Lee Clan; the brother and sister heirs had disappeared in the midst of war. A new maid, enters the fray, and now she's right under his nose! Lavi/Lenalee FemAllen/Kanda AU
1. Chapter 1

**Paper Roses**

Full Summary: Lavi, Leader of the Bookman clan, is in search of his Fiancee from the Lee Clan but the brother and sister heirs disappeared. Now in search while a new Maid enters the household, things are just about to get interesting... Along with FemAllen, going to work for Kanda.

_Chapter One: It all began with a Letter._

Disclaimer: We don't own D. Gray- Man. Never have and never will.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

"_Allen, you were 14 the last time I checked." He sipped his wine, sitting in a chair worth more than a merchant's yearly salary, the wine worth double that._

_I would know, considering I paid for it._

"_Yes… master."_

"_I think it's about time you get a real job."_

_I twitched. "A real… job?"_

"_Mmm, yes. I made a deal with some people I know. Too bad you have to wait until you're 16… I'm getting tired of having to baby sit you, so we're parting ways here."_

"_W-wait, what do you mean?" He'd got it backwards; I'm always the one taking care of him and cleaning up after his ridiculous debts. Maybe getting away from this devil wouldn't be all that bad…_

"_Look over there; it's a plate of left over steak, just for you." His hand pointed to somewhere behind me._

_I turned automatically, eyes sparkling at the thought of food. Everything went black._

"Oi, Allen, you're going to have to get up. We have to get to the market early if you want to get all the rice that you usually burn through. Otherwise, we can just go back to the bread and water diet…" I could feel Lenalee pull the covers off of me and bright rays of sunlight coming from the window burned.

I shot out of bed. "Never! I'm up, I'm up!"

Did I really just remember that dream again? It's been two years since then, hasn't it? Time really flies, huh…

"Jeez, you must have been having a bad dream. You were scowling about something. Was it Cross?"

I giggled. "You know me much too well, Lenalee."

She giggled along with me. Her dark green hair was damp and tied back in a long braid. The color was a mystery to me, but not quite as out-of-place as my elderly silver hair.

"Then, shall we go?" I grabbed two large baskets for our food supplies and headed for the front door of our little house. It was only the two of us (and a rare visit from Lenalee's older brother Komui) so the size was almost considered _too_ large. Cleaning was a hassle but working together daily proved fun at times.

"Allen, did you brush your hair, by any chance?..." Giggling erupted from her lips and she turned away, trying to cover it up.

"Eh?" I walked to the little looking glass we had hanging from the wall, a present from Komui.

"Oh." I looked at my reflection. My white hair had been getting long these days and now reached my elbow. During the night, somehow the bangs Lenalee had cut for me had been pressed upwards. Each strand stood straight up, defying gravity, and the rest of my long hair was like a bird's nest, only messier.

"What the-?" I ran to the sink and ran water all over my hair, dampening it so I could pull a brush through without going bald.

Lenalee giggled some more and looked over her shopping list.

"We have a lot to buy, so don't take too long. Once all the rest of the wives get there, there won't be enough rice left to keep you filled for more than an hour Allen."

I sped my efforts, knowing this was absolutely true. The market opens at dawn and only a few hours in, all the mothers and housewives come rushing in to get the best deals and they nearly bargain the shopkeepers to death.

"Bread and water will kill me. Bed-head won't." I gave up on the hair as I muttered this. Grabbing the basket once more, I tied my hair back into a loose ponytail and pulled Lenalee out the door, nearly too jumpy to stop and let her lock the door.

The house was a little shack but it was more than enough for us. It was built in the center of town and very obviously old. Chilly in the winters, steaming in the summers, and drafty year-round, it wasn't perfect, but it was home.

"Come on Lenalee!! I want some brown rice for dinner tonight!"

We ran and laughed down the street, looking like a couple of crazies but we couldn't muffle our giddy moods, even if we tried.

Although we knew everything would change once we were finally brought into our fated positions at the nobles' mansion, it was the last thought on our minds.

We were going to be happy as long as we could and never stop smiling. I would always be there for Lenalee and I knew she would be here too. Where would we go, anyways? It's not as if someone else wanted us.

Through the winding town streets we ran, our shoes tapping against the cobbled paths. The city was beautiful for it was funded by the few and wealthy noble clans that resided there. With lush gardens and hidden passageways, it was a lovely place to spend the early day as a young teenager without much aspiration.

Lenalee and I were happy as just common folk. We knew we would eventually have jobs that would help the people closest to use – Komui and Cross (whether I liked to admit it or not, he was the only guardian I had left)– but the most we could do now is enjoy what we have.

Money was sent from the place Komui worked at twice a month for food and necessities.

Considering the size of my stomach, there's not much left for extra things like nicer clothes or pretty little accessories…

This workplace of his was what kept Komui so far away from his sister, somehow creating a deep protective, sister-complex.

From what I gather, it is a place called the Black Order. Formed from the Lotus and the Bookman Clans, it worked to further the nobles in technology and knowledge. Komui led as the supervisor and mainly worked in the science division.

I don't know much about the clans themselves, although all the females I come across are always gossiping about the young leaders' good looks. Both are apparently in their late teens and very strong fighters who earned their titles impressively.

Oh well. I shrugged mentally. Nobles had nothing to do with me at this point but even if I do work for them, they will still have nothing to do with me. I'm nothing more than a commoner, after all.

* * *

**Lenalee's POV**

Allen and I were walking back home and I was tagging along behind her.

Since we don't have any clocks at home to take the time, we usually look at the big clock tower the Bookman Clan got built. A woman, named Miranda Lotto, tends to that place as well as a man named Arystar Krory the 3rd. From what we've heard, they are really quite kind people.

Today, we have a lot of events to do, and well, fix up for. I will be 16 years old soon enough, and my brother said to 'be prepared'. I still remember the deal that was made so that my brother could have a scholarship. He had forfeited it due to me being so young, but when I was 10, I encouraged him to get it. Bookman, as he would call himself, sent a letter of recommendation to a University, called the Black Order. Komui often met with Bookman, learning things and such. He even took me to the mansion once.

The place had extravagant gardens, ponds that contained colorful koi fish, big lush trees, and sweet scented flowers blooming in magnificent patterns.

To be honest, the deal, all though wasn't the most… 'equivalent', so to speak, it was the least I could do. And what I will be doing, when I'm 16... I will be living at the Bookman estate… working as a personal maid for Yuki… the youngest daughter of the clan. She has an older brother too, named Lavi – the leader of the clan. But he often travels around, finding things to research, and sends them back to his house, and she documents it. Or so I've heard.

It was like... magic, when I met them both. I had only been 10 then, and now I see them around when I go to visit my brother from time to time. But when I first met them both, Lavi was 12, and Yuki was only 6 years old.

She had been simply adorable, wearing anything that was of a light blue. Lavi seemed to just wear casual clothes from time to time, and sometimes a headband around his neck. He wears an eyepatch too... I'm sure people are often curious. But there was a war period that happened here, so he got injured. I don't think he likes people's sympathy though.

When I went to speak with them that first time, I knew I had to be careful. I just prayed I wouldn't offend them.

Oddly enough, Yuki hugged me and was overtly excited. She told me she couldn't wait for me to start working there, to be her friend and everything.

I wouldn't mind that, she's a girl of kind nature. Probably some mischievous parts too, at the looks of it.

When I faced Lavi, his one green, emerald eye pierced through me. As if he was analyzing me somehow. I didn't know if I should run or cower away. Or that if I should bow down to him. Or well, after all, he is basically clan leader now, with a few exceptions.

When he spoke, in introduction, his voice was hard, but somewhat monotone. I introduced myself in a natural manner, excusing my nervous thoughts as of that moment. We had a brief handshake, and I stepped back to be beside my brother.

Yuki and I would hang out in the gardens when I came to visit. She was overly happy when I brought her stuff. Another thing, I would see Lavi, always reading a book somewhere. Let it be under a tree, on the wooden floor boards in the summer. inside some part of the house during winter, or in the gardens, with his sister during the spring.

I don't know why my brother has such a strong connection to a noble clan. But I guess it just happened, seeing how things go and whatnot. The Bookman Clan was infamous for their reading and identification skills. Even for high rated and unbeatable tactics. The town is heavily guarded, so the peace remains. I wonder... if Nii-san is checking those things. He is the science Department head as of recently and is never home… Or well… Never has been, since I was 10.

The Bookman Clan is kindly paying for the shack Allen and I live in. It's not the best, but it isn't horrific. I would say it's in-between, probably the same as everyone else's. Something I don't understand is when I ask my brother about our parents, he tends to fade away from the subject.

I only met Allen 2 years ago, when she was 14. She got abandoned by her legal guardian, due to having the same job future as me - a maid at the Bookman Estate. But there is some ruckus going about, saying she will only be there for a month...

I don't want her to go.

" Oiiiiiiiiiii. Lenalee! Earth to Lenalee! We are home! You have the keys! Hello!" Allen was talking, waving her hand erratically in front of my face.

I blinked for a moment. I hate when I go into a dazed mode, remembering my past…

"Oh! Sorry Allen! Here, one sec..." I spoke, fumbling around in my pocket for the keys, finally opening the door to let Allen in.

I rummaged inside the mailbox next to the doorway and pulled out only a single letter with a symbol that made me gape – the Bookman Clan's crest.

My heart suddenly began to race. I wasn't sure why at this time it would. It's just a letter, probably from my brother right?

"Lenalee. It's addressed to you." Allen spoke, picking up the letter with her scarred arm.

She handed me the letter softly, and began unpacking all of our groceries while I read it.

_'Dear Lenalee,_

_I was notified that you've now become 16 years of age as of Last Feburary, and your friend, well, until December. But she is coming with you, without a doubt. Due to, well, some things I've discussed with your brother, Komui. It's time you came to the Mansion actually. It isn't like we are imprisoning you, but we are giving you a home, place to stay and eat. And... yes, in Allen's case, she gets the amount she needs to eat. Yuki was told yesterday about your coming to the estate. She's rather happy about it... But don't take this to offense if I told you I have my suspicions about you. It's only natural, that's how I was raised. But I know you're surely aware of that, if not you are now. I do, however trust you to a degree._

_Tonight, pack your bags, and come to the estate by 10 PM. The gates will be open for you and Allen Walker by then. Your brother will also be moved to a room. Reason to why so late, is because we don't want other's running into the place, for security reasons. So with all do respect, burn this letter once you're done reading it.  
- Lavi Bookman ''_

I felt the letter fall from my hands that very moment and Allen gave me a weird glance.

I spoke in an off-tone. "...Allen, we're leaving tonight… to go live in the Mansion Estate."

Allen blinked.

"Isn't that... a good thing - all though at the unexpected timing?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "I don't mind the people who live there... It's just…" I trailed off, lost in the thought.

"You like this way of living, no matter how shabby it seems." Allen explained for me letting a soft sigh escape her lips.

I nodded. "You're right… I do like this way of living. But at least over there, we will have different clothes, I get to see Nii-san, you get your food, and we just work in a household. At least we're together, right?" I asked.

Allen smiled. "Of course."

Allen proceeded to walk around the kitchen, grabbing the brown rice we had bought.

"Well, we can't let all our newly bought groceries go to waste, now can we?!" She said enthusiastically, hunger glinting in her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. We were commoners at heart, but by the end of the night we were going to be living in a rich estate, working there...

6 years had certainly flown by... Komui-nii-san.. I remember it like only yesterday that you were here with me, going to the market. When you started not visiting as much... I guess you could say that I've become... lonely without your presence here. You'd said Mother and Father are elsewhere, but that we lived out here, away from them, just to be safe. But question is... safe from what?

I wandered the kitchen, helping Allen prepare our brunch feast. It was only about 11 AM and don't have much to pack, anyways, just a few belongings including clothing.

A year ago, we'd been sent Kimonos from the Bookman Clan, as did everyone else in town. If they out grew their old ones, they would receive new ones too.

It would seem the clan that watches over this district was generous and wanted every person to have a full-life experience.

When we have travelers coming in to our town festivals we see the Nobles on the streets. However, it's difficult to spot them out because they tend to fit into our friendly and peaceful society.

I wondered how long it would last. Bookman told me when I was little himself that 'Peace never lasts. If it did, there would be no war and that would only prove to be a benefit.'

I didn't understand what he meant at the time and had decided to ask Lavi. I was 14 and he was 16.

What he told me, in all honesty, made me laugh.

"Oh, that's just Panda-jiji being a philosophical nut-head. Don't mind him, Lenalee," he assured.

I think that was the first time that he addressed me by my name. I guess going to live there now will be very… awkward, to say the least.

I don't even know what my last name is, to be honest. Komui never filled me in on that very wide gap and I wasn't sure of why he didn't. It probably had something to do with the reason we had separated from our parents.

I looked back and remembered something I'd heard. It had been about an alliance of the Clan whose two children disappeared, although there was a signed marriage between the different heirs of the allied Clans.

Lavi's engagement to this disappeared Lee Clan Daughter is still in place, I'd heard.

The adoptive son of the Lotus Clan, also his best friend, is cousins with the two missing persons.

From what I gather, I guess they are now deep in investigation.

On the other hand, Bookman wasn't helping their case. There had an argument when Lavi was 15 about it, which had caused a ton of rumors in town. They even say that he hasn't even met his fiancé. Not once. It's like a sad romance tale.

A world in a time of war - a place where the maiden is in some distress. Her prince comes around to save her, and they live happily ever after. But… this one didn't seem that way. It somehow looked different.

I pondered back to my thoughts of going to the estate. "Hey, Allen..."

A noise came from the kitchen as you could hear dishes rattling, from being washed and dried. We'd finished cooking and eating mostly in contemplative silence and it was growing dark outside.

"Yeah?" She answered and I placed my dish in the sink beside her elbow.

"Will things be awkward? I mean, that I'm always, or mostly tending to someone or something. Same as you...?" I decided to question. I still had... a few hours to kill before I needed to gather my things and clean out the place for others to make a home of.

"Well, at first they may be, since you're not used to being there, 24/7. And we might be a tad busy with getting used to the schedule for the first little while, but I'm sure it will get easier after some time though." Allen stated off-handedly, placing the dried dishes away in the cupboards.

I stood there for a moment. What if I didn't want things to change? What if... I wanted things to be what they were before? Like... before I came here with my brother? All though, I never knew what it was, so I can't be picky about it. I really do enjoy the life I have here though, without a doubt.

Allen, yet again, destroyed my bubbly thoughts.

"Hmph, this Lavi guy sounds really... cold. Isn't he only 18 though, and leader of the clan?" Allen stood with the letter in her hands once more and Lenalee blinked, sighing.

Allen finally threw it into the fireplace where it burned and reduced to ash.

Yea, he'd be 18 by now. I don't believe he's heartless though. " I replied.

Looking out the window to the gleaming clock tower and I let out a long sigh.  
It was time to pack and mentally prepare myself for what might come next for us.

--

As Allen and I walked down the paths of cobblestone we had ran along earlier, I noticed how it seemed so much more lifeless at night than during the day.

I took everything in and I realized there were so many things I would miss while living on the estate.

Nonetheless, there are also newer memories, newer experiences, and maybe even little secrets behind the opening door to this new world we were approaching.

The place, as usual, is heavily guarded at the late hour. I can sleep and start fresh tomorrow in a new place at a new time.

After a seemingly long and restful sleep in a warm, soft bed, I woke up at about 8 AM and walked around the mansion, like I did when I came to visit.

I had to go at least visit Yuki in the morning. I went to knock on her door, and slowly opened it after no reply.

Her room was flooded with books… and 2 bodies - both red heads and sleeping deeply on the floor.

Lavi and Yuki.... they are too alike! It's kind of funny... I stifled a laugh.

Lavi popped his head up and looked around. Sitting up, he rubbed his visible eye, then his other eye but his eye-patch was still pretty much in tact. He looked my direction and blinked.

" Yo." He said, picking up a book and standing up. Stretching, he looked over to where his sister lay.

" Oiiiiii. Yuki. Lenalee's here. Wake up."

Yuki shot her head right up.

" Who? What? Where? No we weren't up till 4 AM wri-- Oh... Hi Nii-san. Oh!" Yuki realized I was there. "And Lenalee too! Hello!" The small girl stood up and tackled me slightly.

I couldn't help but giggle.

Maybe this won't be so bad... would it?

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

Someone seemed to enter the room.

I sat up from my position on the floor, rubbing my eyes, first the left, then the right, under the eye patch. It took a moment for me to recall what Lenalee and Allen were doing sitting on the tatami mats with their legs folded under them, looking at us.

...Oh right. They were here as the new maids.

Looking at Lenalee, the taller of the two, I registered some kind of amusement in her striking violet eyes.

I blinked. It must be morning already.

"Good morning."

I picked up a book; it was the recently recorded one that Yuki and I had been working on before drifting off work to read old folktales.

I'll have to remind Yuki later that the noble steed really was usually a horse in every fairytale, and this time, she had better write it down instead of pulling out every book in the room, only for me to prove her wrong.

I smiled inwardly.

Lenalee and Allen, the white-haired girl with elbow-length hair, continued to watch us, waiting for something to happen.

Then they stood up.

Ah. Right. Yuki.

The frail kid of a sister I have was sleeping soundly on the floor, a few feet away, with small mounds of books between us. Her head lolled on an emerald green pillow, my headband pulled around her neck.

"Oiiiii. Yuki. Lenalee and Allen are here. Wake up."

I shook her slightly, but it wasn't necessary.

At the mention of the two new maids, instantly, the kid's head snapped up, sitting up so rapidly it would make an anaemic person's head spin just thinking about it.

I chuckled to myself at her bewildered state. Her bright blue eyes were wide in alarm, round as plates.

"Who? What? Where? No, we weren't up till four AM wri--" a jumble of words exploded from her mouth, but she stopped short.

She blinked, taking in the situation and turned to me.

"Oh... Morning, Nii-san."

She blinked her curious blue eyes, turning to look at the newcomers. Her expression brightened as she seemed to process the image of Lenalee before her.

She must be fond of this girl, huh.

"Oh! And Lenalee too! Hello!"

She stood up hurriedly, dashing over before tackle-hugging the black haired girl, who giggled. Then she turned to the shorter of the two.

She looked back at Lenalee, then again to Allen.

"Ah, that's Allen Walker. She's a friend of mine and will also be working here in this mansion," Lenalee introduced simply.

At this, the white-haired girl smiled, bowing lightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Yuki-chan."

This Allen character seemed nice enough.

My kid sister returned the smile and nodded her head, still hanging onto Lenalee's waist.

"Ah! Hello to you too, Allen-chan! I'm Yuki."

Yuki beamed, and I smiled inside, though it was kind of jealousy-inducing that there were other people there whom I had to share it with.

I stood up, running a hand through my hair.

"Alright, Yuki. Go brush your teeth."

She turned back to me with a pouty, innocent look, her arms still laced around Lenalee's waist.

"But Lenalee and Allen just got here... I wanna play with them..." she whined.

I smiled at her. The puppy dog eyes weren't going to work on me now.

"Don't you think you should, considering..." I held up a half-empty box of assortment chocolates, "you had so much chocolate – with nuts, might I add – yesterday, but fell asleep _without _brushing?"

I winked at her.

Her eyes widened and her arms unwound themselves from around Lenalee's waist, going up to cover her mouth in embarrassment. She scampered back to my side as the two older girls smiled in glee, exchanging a brief glance.

My hand came up to my mouth, stifling a chuckle.

Yuki elbowed me in the ribs, shooting me a glare from the corner of her eyes.

"U-Uh. I'm going to brush my teeth and take a shower now..."

Smoothing the ends of her blue shirt, she went red with embarrassment.

I handed Yuki her green towel as she dashed for the door.

My expression hardened, brows coming together in a furrow.

She pulled the sliding door to the side and flew out of the room, the green towel flying behind her. Loud thuds of footfalls could be heard disappearing further and further away.

Lenalee and I stilled. Allen seemed to be in a state of contemplation, seeing our faces.

She probably didn't know what was going on.

The ebony-haired girl looked at the doorway, then back at me.

"I'll go with her now. Please excuse-"

My jaw tightened. Lenalee moved to bow, but I didn't let her finish the sentence.

"Yuki, don't run."

My voice was rigid; it's not a good thing for her to be running, considering her health.

A weak heart doesn't permit running. Compromised Immune Systems make a person dizzy and sickly. She's always pale and light-headed at times in the first place, even if she hides it. I can tell easily. What then if she trips...? And if she does trip and get hurt, the haemophilia won't help. She could get infected, since the platelets wouldn't clot and close the wound fast enough.

Yuki backtracked to the door.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

I resumed the stern look.

A silent understanding passed between us and she gave in.

Her expression softened and she sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I won't, Nii-san."

I smiled weakly. These things really do give you a scare. My heart had slowed so much in fear that something would happen.

Yuki beamed, first at me, then at Lenalee.

"And Lenalee will be coming with me right?"

She turned tail and skipped off down the hall.

Lenalee's eyebrows shot up for a moment before she excused herself and jogged lightly out of the room, calling after Yuki to wait for her.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

I looked at Allen. Come to think of it, Allen was kind of a weird name for a girl, right…? And it was an English name. I wonder what a British kid – or so I can tell – is doing here in Japan during this war. She's better off in her old country.

Then again, I'm here too.

But I'm looking for my…fiancée. There's a purpose for you.

…That term gives me the shivers somehow.

I wonder what this girl's story is…

I blinked.

Then, mentally, I smacked myself.

I'm not supposed to care about other people's affairs and personal situations too much, here. Or even be curious about them, for that matter.

I'm only supposed to care about finding my…fiancée.

…I wonder if there's any other way I can address that person. It's starting to get on my nerves, this thought-freezing-up thing.

…

If Panda found out, I'd be kicked.

…She did have striking grey eyes, though. Not something you see every day.

Come to think of it, it isn't everyday you see green eyes like mine, blue eyes like Yuki's, or violet eyes like Lenalee's either.

…

Too much chocolate last night, probably.

That kid's fault.

I. Need. To. Stop. Being. Random.

Allen looked at me, and I stared back at her.

I could guess what she's thinking.

I eyed her in a superior kind of way.

"I'm only friendly around Yuki. I will not address you so casually."

Without looking, I knew her eyebrows had shot up, surprised.

Surprised that I'd guessed at what she was thinking, probably.

The white-haired girl spoke up then, her grey eyes uncertain.

"Uh... I'll be leaving for the kitchen then, Bookman-san?"

I waved her off.

"Yes, yes. The head caretaker will brief you regarding the household rules and such."

The white-haired girl bowed.

"Yes. At once."

She turned to leave, but something clicked in my mind.

"Oh yes, Allen, if you would hold on a moment."

The white-haired girl turned, curious.

"Yes, Bookman-san?"

I tucked my hands into my pockets and assumed a firm, serious look which, surprisingly, didn't faze her.

"Later today, a friend of mine will be visiting in the evening. I would like you to serve us as we carry out conversation and discuss our business plans. You will be on probation then. Otherwise, I will fire you. This is a very important occasion, therefore, I expect you to behave and serve us accordingly, to the best of your ability. Is that clear?"

Allen seemed to believe my firm and serious demeanour and looked a tad bit worried, probably surprised and honoured to have gotten an assignment of such importance so early into the job as well.

She nodded, her expression a picture of determination.

In actuality, I was amused.

Kanda Yuu, or Yui-bear, as I call him, would be coming over later in the evening for a few drinks and possible – only 'possible' – business deal making. He would probably update me regarding the location of my… fiancée, considering how serious he is about every other thing.

The guy should lighten up, in my opinion.

I blinked.

I had better ask Allen to tell some things to Lenalee for me as well.

"Also, Allen, find Lenalee for me, if you would, and tell her that I would like to meet up with her in my office in the west wing later to discuss certain issues regarding Yuki's well-being."

"I will, Bookman-san."

Thinking about it for a moment, I realised she'd better leave Yuki in Allen's care or something. Yuki would whine and make a face if she knew what I'd be talking to Lenalee about.

Or what I'd be doing to her.

I smirked inwardly.

Allen peered at me inquisitively.

Composure, composure.

Damn. I really am a sucker for humour. On the inside, anyway.

Clearing my throat, I spoke again, "During that time, you're obliged to watch Yuki. I wish to speak to Lenalee in private. Is that clear?"

I could imagine her, in her messy, scarred glory doing a mini-salute in front of me, what with that expression of hers.

Stern, determined expression, feet together, back straight and everything.

I really need to stop thinking about everything in a funny context.

If that old Panda knew, my head would be served up on a silver platter for Yuki at breakfast.

"Yes, Bookman-san. Crystal clear."

Thinking about how she was addressing me with that Panda's 'dull' name, I might as well play with her for a bit.

I must be one bored eighteen year-old.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

Allen seemed to think she'd done something wrong. Her expression was one of worry and apprehension.

I chuckled inside.

How amusing.

"Allen, I would appreciate if you didn't call me that."

She sent a curious look my way, seemingly unsure of what to think.

"Please, address and refer to me as Lavi-san. Not Bookman-san. That would be my mentor's title. Take note of that if you will."

The white-haired girl blinked.

"O-Oh… Yes, Lavi-san."

"Good."

I looked her up and down.

Her hair was untied, reaching to half-way down her back. Not to mention the fact that her kimono didn't seem to have been properly ironed.

I sighed, shaking my head.

We have standards to keep here, and if she's like this, I don't think Yuu would want her as a maid either.

"Allen. Please neaten your appearance."

She blinked and looked down at her clothes.

"Your hair is out of place, and your clothes are creased and messy. I would advise that you tie up your hair and clip your bangs to the side," I said matter-of-factly.

"Ah," was all she said.

"That will be all. You can go now."

Allen scratched her head a little, somewhat sheepish, I figure.

"And stop fidgeting."

"S-Sorry, Lavi-san."

She bowed, leaving hastily.

The door shut softly behind her and I was alone in the study.

This girl must be timid or something.

I chuckled.

She might have a hard time with Yuu.

I'd better write her a note, telling her that she needn't be so afraid of me.

As I made my way around the room, picking up books and stationery as I went, my thoughts drifted off.

I'll have to tell Lenalee about how Yuki's schedule is. Not forgetting her prescriptions, her intakes, her weaknesses; everything.

Might as well have given her that novel of a medical file Yuki has. It'd be faster.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

At least it isn't summer. Lenalee won't have to face an unconscious Yuki any time soon.

Sometimes I wish our parents were still around. Life would be a hell of a lot easier for that silly kid.

That silly kid I love so much.

I mentally slapped myself and placed yet another book in a space on the shelf. This isn't the time to be reminiscing about the sad forgotten past. It's supposed to be forgotten for God's sake.

Anyway, when I won't be around to watch her, Yuki will be in good hands now. Lenalee's around for her.

Though I don't quite know if that girl's qualified.

…When I'm done briefing and testing her abilities as Yuki's personal maid – more like nurse, right now – I'll know for sure if she's good enough for it.

Testing her may seem paranoid, or over-protective, and I might be overreacting, but.

It's important.

My sister's life will be in her hands. If she's incapable, she might screw up. Things could get complicated. And Yuki might d-

My jaw tightened, my hands rigid.

"Something might happen to Yuki," I heard myself murmur.

I need to stop thinking about these things. Trying to relax, I set the last book in its place and dropped the remaining few chocolate and sweet wrappers into the bin inside the bathroom. Then I exited the room.

I made my way to my office – and room – to take a shower.

There were still a couple of reports I had to read and look over, not forgetting several other documents I had to sign and approve of. The secretary, Chomesuke, had probably left them on my desk.

I wonder if there had been any progress regarding my… fiancée.

It's weird. My brain stalls whenever that term pops up. Even the idea of it makes my thoughts freeze.

I breezed through a shower in the personal area of the office which was my room and put on a black low-riding v-necked shirt and a pair of long pants.

This was really going to test Lenalee, considering it showed my 'nice body', or so Yuki claimed.

That kid can really be quite delusional sometimes.

My brain then set to work planning and scheming the test's sequences.

Of course I'd need to test her medical qualifications and such for Yuki's well-being. That was most important.

But…

There was a soft knock on the door as I sat down on the wooden chair behind my desk, my thoughts dissolving into my subconscious to be processed.

Now, who could that be?

…Lenalee, probably, come to think of it.

"Come in."

I hadn't heard her footsteps. Odd. Usually, I'd be attentive to these kinds of things.

Too lost in thought, probably, considering the state of the things developing in my subconscious.

The door slid open.

"Excuse me."

She let herself in as I watched.

Lenalee walked up to my desk and bowed.

"You called, Lavi-san?"

I raised an eyebrow.

She knew not to call me by the Panda's title?

Setting my elbows on the table, hands joined, I spoke, peeping over my knuckles, "You're not addressing me as 'Bookman-san?'"

She cocked her head to the side innocently.

It looked to me like something she would have picked up form Yuki.

"Would you like me to, Lavi-san?"

I smiled briefly.

"No. It's fine. Allen told you to call me that, I assume?"

She smiled.

"Yes, quite much."

Hmn. Not fazed by my outfit?

…Very good.

"Alright then, Lenalee. Do you know why I called you here?"

She nodded, hands folded neatly in front of her.

"You wish to brief me. And test me."

I stood up from my seat.

She didn't seem in the least bit frightened or nervous. This girl had guts.

I circled her, beginning the interrogation.

"Yes. You're right."

I stopped in front of her, staring slyly into her eyes.

She stared straight on back.

Tough girl.

"Where is Yuki now?"

Lenalee didn't falter.

"She's with Allen in the gardens, as per your earlier instruction," she stated simply.

I stuck my hands in my pockets again and walked back to my desk.

Settling down on the chair behind it, I continued to question her.

"Okay. Now, the briefing."

I held out a thick file – Yuki's medical records folder – for her to take.

"You have studied medicine a little, yes? From your brother, under my instruction."

Lenalee nodded, still studying the documents in the file intently.  
She flipped a page and I continued to speak.

"Good. I've received the certificate certifying you a basic diploma in medicinal studies, so you should be able to take care of Yuki alright. I'll begin the briefing then."

I took a deep breath. This would be relatively depressing.

"Yuki suffers a Compromised Immune System. Also, she has a weak heart, physically. She can get really bad colds in winter, and tends to faint if she is out too long in the summer."

I paused, thinking back on every precaution needed to be taken.

"She is usually pale, and sometimes lightheaded, which you need to watch out for because she also suffers from haemophilia, the blood clotting malfunction; if she gets dizzy she could fall and get hurt. If that were to happen, the haemophilia would delay the patching up of the wound. In such event, you are expected to bandage and treat the wound very carefully so that it doesn't get infected, understood?"

Hearing myself, it came to light again how fragile that little sister of mine was.

Lenalee seemed to understand the seriousness of my words.

"Yes, Lavi-san."

The thoughts in my head branched out, everything growing in detail. Each and every one of those aspects came out of my mouth in sentences.

"In baths, you are to stay with her at all times; she definitely likes the heat of the bathwater and everything, but the steam can make her dizzy, so you need to keep an eye out and make sure she doesn't fall unconscious in the bath and drown or catch a cold or something."

Again the ebony-haired girl before me nodded, comprehending my words.

"In winter, should she wish to go out, remember to prepare the thickest clothes for her beforehand, and early baths in the morning such that the hot water doesn't run out and end up giving her a cold in the bath."

That was about it for her health.

"Every day, as the 'doll' of this household, gifted with the Bookman's abilities to remember photographically, as Bookman and I are, she is to sit down in her room and complete the recording of certain documents which will be provided by the secretary before-hand. The secretary will reveal herself to you tomorrow probably. If not, you will meet her eventually either way.

"Yuki is to nap at three in the afternoon daily unless there is a function. Also, I have guards safeguarding her from outside; during these war periods, there tend to be mafia-folk who frequent the village and may try taking her, so, should anything happen, you are obliged to offer yourself up instead of her. Clear?"

I don't particularly like the idea of self-sacrifice. I don't think Yuki does either.

But if it was for her safety; it's important enough.

"Yes, Lavi-san."

What else did I need to say…?

Hm. Ah. I got it.

"Your meals and such are with Yuki at all times. Also, at the end of each and every day, you will need to report back to me and inform me of her condition."

Lenalee nodded again, seeming to be processing every element of our discussion fairly easily.

Now for the test… to prove that she wasn't another slutty maid. One of _that_ kind we'd once gotten for Yuki. Who'd attempted to seduce me after a couple of weeks' work of total neglect for Yuki.

I stood up again.

Lenalee watched me with curious eyes.

I circled her again, then stood with my back to hers.

She gave off a curious vibe but did not move.

"You know, Lenalee," I began, turning to face her back, glancing at her silky hair tied up in a bun at a higher area on her head.

I massaged her shoulders for a brief moment.

"You should relax, let your hair down."

I pulled the clasp of the hairclip loose, and her coal black locks fell down her back elegantly.

Lenalee stilled.

"You're much prettier this way. Elegant as butterfly."

I fingered the silky tresses playfully, my playboy act in full attack mode.

I laced my arms around her from behind, purposely breathing softly on her neck.

"You don't only need to watch Yuki…"

I licked her neck, playing the full part of 'playboy'.

If Yuki saw us, she wouldn't stop bugging Lenalee about it for weeks.

That would have been hilarious.

But then she would have told the old Panda. And I'd be hurting at the end of the day.

I couldn't see Lenalee's expression, but she was totally still.

I decided to continue 'wooing' her shitless.

"You can entertain me too…" I whispered.

This was fun.

* * *

Icetiger 13: Thanks to Katarina H for wicked editing. Holy cow. :3 Anyway! Hope you readers like it! We are in charge of different sections. I get to write on Lenalee's POV, Yuki's POV, and Komui's... I think. XD Anyway! Reviews? ;) -Dayna

Astaline Nihtingale: Yesh. Katarina is most awesome with the grammar. xD GRAMMAR POLICE. We hope to continue this soon. it'll be one helluva wild ride from here on out. And. I'm doing the least work. TT_TT I'm doing Lavi's bits. Thanks for reading. Like Dayna said; reviews anyone? xD

Katarina H: Hello everyone reading this :D leave us a 'hi', even if you are so freaked out by this that you can't think of anything else. Two letters, please? ~Thank you for reading all... 7000-ish words of this and if there are any mistakes, BLAME ME! XD Thank you for reading and most possibly, reviewing by clicking that beautiful green button down at the bottom! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! :3 I'll be doing Allen and Kanda and maybe a few miscallaneous in between.


	2. Authoress Note Read if interested!

This is an Authoress note, By Icetiger13.

Hello people, to those who favorited, and commented.

I want to apologize for the forever going wait.

It's hard to keep us all in the same line, since our time differences kinda stab at us.

But it's not like we can continue, probably until later in the year again where we all have time off. No one can actually replace Astaline's awesomeness, Katarina's Editing, and well.. I dont do much except write the other character parts. ^_^

I know we probably dissapointed alot of you, and not sure if your excited for what comes next.

** actually, we all probably have re-dicuss what will happen, since it's on basic Hiatus. **

You may comment expressing anger, or expressing that you don't mind this. And you may also comment to anything random. Our chapters are unusually long, due to three authoresses, so it should make up for it...

Meantime!

Check out Astaline Nihtingale's Metamorphosis, that updates every now and then. Trust me, you'll be glad you did 3 It's so funny, heart touching, surprising and the best thought out thing EVER.

Katarina H, is in Finland right now. But she has alot of great stories, that are grammar and error free! She's one great editor! The plots are refined, and you will get attached pretty quickly. But beware, she has internet evilness for time being. Fun.. ** we miss you ! **

My stories are all somewhere on my profile. I'm writing a sequel for Of All Sweet Love Parodies. Mind you, I ended it badly, but will revive alongside in Sequel, feel free to check it. :3

Oh, and sorry again for the absence... just bear with us okay?

** runs from flying pitchforks**


End file.
